the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
At Snoke's throne room
Here's where we come to Snoke's throne room in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. then cut to Kylo Ren as we hear chuckling as he walks into the throne room Supreme Leader Snoke: Tide on a string indeed, General Hux. Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp. General Hux: Thank you, Supreme Leader. Alter: Hey Diesel 10, why don't you and the others meet up with Samantha & Slate on the bridge. Things could get ugly up here. Diesel 10: Alrighty then. go to the elevator but the door has trouble closing the door Oh! Hux walks to the elevator as Kylo Ren walks pass him as Supreme Leader Snoke is chuckling and Kylo bows down before him Supreme Leader Snoke: Do you wonder why I keep a rabid cur... In a such a place of power? The cur's weakness, properly manipulated... Can be a sharp tool. How's your wound? Kylo Ren: It's nothing. Supreme Leader Snoke: out of his chair The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what old masters lived to see: Raw, untamed power... and beyond that something truly special. The potential of your blood line. A new Vader. Vader's theme plays in the background Supreme Leader: Snoke: Now, I fear I was mistaken. Kylo Ren: his head up to him I gave everything I have to you, to the dark side. Alter: Well, if that is the case. Take that stupid mask off. Ren does so and shows his face, with some medical work done on the spot where Rey slashed him with Anakin's lightsaber Supreme Leader Snoke: Yes, there it is: You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo. Kylo Ren: I killed Han Solo. Alter: No you didn't. You didn't kill him like a true and real Sith Lord. You killed him because of your arrogance. Kylo Ren: When the moment came I didn't hesitate! Supreme Leader Snoke: And look at you, the dead split your spirit to the bone! You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber, YOU FAILED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ren gets up and throws his cape to the ground, but Snoke zaps him with Force lightning and makes him fly back to the floor, as his guards activate their staffs Supreme Leader Snoke: Skywalker lives! The seed of the Jedi order, lives! As long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Unless, you're no Vader. You're just a child.... in a mask. Samantha appears on a hologram Samantha (on hologram): Boss, we're approaching the Resistance fleet. Alter: I'm on my way. starts up his engine, and drives pass Kylo Ren whispering in his ear in a quietly icy cold voice. You are no Sith lord. it cuts to Kylo Ren in the elevator going down as he looks at his mask, and then he smashes it on the wall out of anger, and he continues smashing it until the doors open and the officers notice this Kylo Ren: Prepare my ship! pass them then it shows Kylo's mask all to bits in the elevator. And then it cuts to Alter into another room where Samantha, Slate, Terminator, Devil, and the other villains are Drill Sergeant Terminator: Sir, we're almost getting to the Resistance fleet. Alter: Good. And once we do, send all TIE's to attack. Drill Sergeant Terminator: Yes sir. Splatter: Oh, yeah about that. There's one problem. Alter: What problem? Dodge: You see..... Kylo Ren's leading the attack. Alter: No.... no... no!!!! Anybody but him, please! Diesel 10: There is nobody else, Alter. Alter: Grrrr!!!! Fine! I hope he gets killed in flight! Samantha: Okay, sir I don't get it. Alter: Get what? Samantha: Why don't you show respect towards Kylo Ren? Slate: Yeah, he's a Sith Lord! Why can't you respect that? Alter: Alright, I'll tell you. Dance" begins playing He is just a boy, I do not see him as a true and real Sith Lord. The only past beings I consider to be true are real Sith Lords are: Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious. So Kylo Ren is not a Sith Lord, he never was! Heck, even Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, and the Inquisitors aren't even true and real Sith Lords either, because the only thing I see in them is arrogance! So it has some meaning to it. And besides, I also find Kylo Ren rather clumsy with lack of proper training, and he can easily kill himself with a crossguard lightsaber. So there, that's why I hate Kylo Ren, aright?! Samantha: Yes, boss! Slate: We understand! Alter: Good, now get back to work! Samantha and Slate (in unison): Sir, yes sir! get back to work Discord: So, if Kylo Ren will lead the attack, what will you do? Alter: I will participate the attack as well. Starlight Glimmer: You, Alter? Alter: Yes, I will. Drill Sergeant Terminator, you'll be coming with me. Drill Sergeant Terminator: Much obliged, Master. Ernie: I will join in as well. Alter: Very well. Tirek: Alter, if I may say so. Can I join in with you guys? Alter: Why? Tirek: Because I wanna prove myself royal to the Sith by killing a very royal person, and maybe have my very own lightsaber. Alter: That's just fine with me. Devil, prepare our ships. R4-DE (Devil): and leaves the room Pea: But what about me, Master? Alter: You'll stay here. You may be very good with lightsaber, but you're not ready for flight. Pea: But I've always ride with you in your shuttle, please let me fly! Alter: No! chuckles I mean no, just stay here. You don't wanna disobey me like last time. Pea: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Alter: Now that's a good girl. Now don't you worry, this won't take very long. Just wait here, until I return. Pea: Well, okay. Terminator, Ernie, and Tirek leave the room Ernie: She'll be more than a mach to face off those losers. Tirek: She's just a weakling who can't fight her own fights. Because of her good nature, and dumb animal friends beside her. Alter: It doesn't matter. She will prove to me that she will be very much of use to me, and kill Kylo Ren. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes